Dreams
by LilianaRosana
Summary: For once, everything was going according to Law's plan.


**Summary:**

For once, everything was going according to Law's plan.

**Notes:**

Hi guys ! This was supposed to be my entry for Day 2 of Lawlu week but I have been going through a lot of bad stuff and couldn't post it then. I hope you enjoy !

PS: For readers of Letting Go, I have not given up on writing it, I have just been in a pretty bad place these past few months. I will get around to publish chapter 24.

Unbetaed.

**Dreams**

Law would never understand how Luffy just stumbled upon crisis only to end up helping those in needs like some kind of pirate version of Robin Hood. Be it a warlord exploiting his people, a rebellion in the making that needed some powerhouses or the kidnapping of a princess, a child, an old man (whoever, really). Nothing should surprise Law anymore anyway. Not when it came to Luffy. What surprised him though, was how easily he was roped into whatever adventure Luffy deemed interesting enough. Law was really a sucker.

So here he was again, trying to sneak up into some warehouse, intending to destroy what was inside. The people here produced a red drink really popular on the island that also made people gullible and basically brain dead, which was exactly what the people in power wanted. There were a lot of diamond mines so it wasn't hard to guess why a few people had come here a decade ago and had enslaved the population.

Law wasn't a humanist at heart. He was neither kind nor empathetic. One could almost say that he was cold-hearted and Law was fine with that. Yet, once Luffy had learnt the truth behind the inhabitants' behaviours, he couldn't leave the island without raising some hell. And Law, who happened to be there because he spent most of his time with Luffy than without him now, ended up tagging along.

Law had actually designed a plan, they had formed teams and every members of both their crews knew what they had to do. Any minute now Law expected to hear an explosion, a cry of alarm, something to let him know that the plan had gone down the drain and that it was now time to improvise. He had never enjoyed improvising because it left too much to luck and he had never really been lucky. Basing everything on intellect, percentages, well thought-out plans, that was the way to victory. Usually. Not anymore.

At least, Law had managed – who knew how – to have Luffy tag along in his team so that he could keep an eye on him. Usually they split up, Luffy always volunteering to kick the "bad guy's" asses. Today, though, he had been reasonable. Or maybe he just knew that most of the so-called bad guys would be in the factory producing Heaven, the red drink that enslaved people. He had already designed a cure with the help of Chopper but he needed the precise list of ingredients to be one hundred percent sure that it would work. He would have tried without it but Chopper wasn't as keen as him to use the islanders as guinea pigs for the cure. So, here they were, trying to sneak up into the factory.

Luffy was bouncing excitedly next to him but was thankfully silent. Chopper was with them, as well as Shachi, Sanji, Robin, Usopp and Ikakku. The rest were divided in different teams, one for damage control, one for subduing the five bosses of the island and the last one staying on the ships when they would need to hightail it out of this island as fast as possible. Which would happen. Law was speaking from experience.

The door of the factory was now in view, heavily guarded but nothing that could hinder their progression. They weren't the worst generation for nothing. Time to shine. And do some damage control. A shiver ran down Law's spine and he quickly looked behind him. He half-expected Luffy to already be gone but the young captain was still there, looking at him expectantly, wonder in his wide dark eyes, framed by thick lashes.

"Torao?" Luffy said, tilting his head to the side. His skin seemed to glow under the setting sun and his messy hair looked really soft…

Focus Law! He admonished himself. This is not the time to have your mind in the gutter.

"Hn" He replied, not trusting himself not to say something embarrassing.

Three minutes to eight. They would go in soon. Anxiety level rising, Law took a deep breath and tried to centre himself. Everything would be okay. It always was. Except when it wasn't, but that wasn't the point right now.

"We'll kick their ass good Torao. Don't worry." Luffy said, standing by his side, his hand reaching for Law's, linking their fingers tightly. It was new, but not unwelcome. Knowing that Luffy could perceive his stress and would perhaps not act rashly soothed his frazzled nerves.

"Yeah."

"Time to fight!" Luffy said excitedly when the clock finally read eight.

It had gone… surprisingly well. Law was bewildered. Truly flabbergasted. His plan, that he had so carefully crafted so that nothing could go wrong, had been followed. Not only by Luffy but by his entire crazy crew. Zoro hadn't wandered wherever causing some mayhem, Sanji hadn't tried to rescue any lady and all the other had behaved themselves.

Law was floored. The factory was destroyed, the recipe of the drink in their hands, all those involved dead. They were pirates, they didn't take prisoners. And it's not as if they could just ring the Marines and gift wrap them the fuckers that had caused so much misery on the island.

No one had been badly hurt. Of course their adversaries weren't as strong as Doflamingo and his lackeys but still. It had been… surprisingly easy… too easy really. But well, he wasn't going to complain. If Luffy had understood the benefit of actually following a plan instead of just jumping around like a monkey hoping for the best, then Law could die happy. Not that he wanted to die, per say. He actually wanted to enjoy this small blessing.

Everyone was busy eating, drinking booze and dancing to celebrate their victory, no emergency exit needed, no Marines on the horizon. It was pretty peaceful. Law was sitting to the side, back to a huge rock, enjoying the warm atmosphere, nursing a glass of beer, belly full.

"Shishishi." Luffy's laugh sounded from above him.

Looking up, Law locked eyes with the other captain who was lying on the rock, peering at him from above.

"Hello Mugiwara-ya." He said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Hi Torao." Luffy replied, letting himself slide from his perch and landing in Law's lap.

Having seen this coming Law had thankfully put his drink to the side. Luffy wriggled into his lap, trying to find a comfortable position, his head bumping Law's chin painfully.

"Shishi, sorry!" He apologized with a wide smile.

"It's fine." Law replied, helping Luffy, pulling him so that his head was under Law's chin, his back stuck to Law's chest, the older pirate arms wrapped securely around Luffy's waist.

A sound of contentement left Luffy lips and he let himself go lax.

"You're really warm." He muttered.

"Hn, you are too." Law replied. He loathed all human contact, except for Luffy's touch and presence. He felt incredibly at peace with him right there, against him, smelling like the sea and gunpowder.

"Thank you for following my plan."

"It was a good plan."

Law squeezed him tighter and without thinking, bent his head to kiss Luffy's forehead. The young captain blushed a deep shade of red, eyes going wide, but he didn't pull away. They stared at each other, neither moving, sizing each other up for what to do now.

"Do it again." Luffy said, ordered really.

And Law was happy to oblige.

"Look at his face. He's smiling."

"You're right…"

"He looks like an idiot."

"Don't speak so loud, you'll wake him up!"

Shachi and Penguin snickered at Bepo's word, too busy taking pictures of their captain with a dumb smile plastered on his face. It looked so weird to see his lips pulled up in such a way. It was almost scary.

"Come on Bepo, I wonder what kind of dream he could be having." Shachi went on.

"He never smiles. It must be a good dream." Penguin agreed, thoughtful.

"Hum, I am sure it's _that _kind of dream." Shachi snickered, followed by Penguin who wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not so loud!" Bepo warned again. "Captain had a rough couple of days, he needs his sleep."

"I bet he's dreaming about Mugiwara." Shachi went on. "Have you seen the way he looks at his ass?"

"Yeah. Our captain's thirsty…" Penguin said, laughing like a schoolgirl.

"Uhuh, for sure. It's unsightly."

"We should contact Mugiwara's crew and ask them where they are so that Captain can ogle to his heart content."

"Good idea. I'll do just that. After all, how can we call ourselves a good crew if we don't take care of our Captain?" Shachi snickered.

"Agreed. Let's make his dreams come true." Penguin declared solemnly before rushing to the den-den mushi, Shachi trailing behind him, both of them laughing like hyenas.


End file.
